Początek Końca
by ekcja
Summary: Co jeśli Kapitan Nick dostanie taki napęd co go napędzie do Alpha Centauri i w jakich okolicznościach?
1. Chapter 1

**Ta historia będzie w universum Infinite Warfare, lecz wszystko od parady floty nie istnieje i będzie odgrywana kilka lat pózniej.**

Kapitan Nick Reyas otrzymał swój własny transportowiec "Rewolucja". Był tylko trochę mniejszy od "Zemsty". Miał zamontowany silnik skokowy ale nie byle jaki tylko najnowszy jaki tylko istnieje. Potrafił zwiekszyć prędkość owego statku do takiego co potrafi przekroczyć prędkość światła wielokrotnie. Dzięki niemu można podróżować do innych gwiazd w kilkadziesiąt minut bądź kilka godzin.

Do obrony miał kilka par dział laserowych na statku i pod nim. Oczywiście ma też duże działa na bokach, mozna powiedzieć ze to niszczyciel i transportowiec. "Rewolucja" potrafiła mieć w hangarze aż 15 myśliwców,kilka bombowców i jeden statek zwiadowczy. Zaimplementowany w pole niewidzialnosci, ogromne osiągniecie lecz bardzo drogie więc jest tylko na statku zwiadowczym. Obsługiwało ten statek kosmiczny ponad 500 osób, od zwykłych inżynierów aż do pilotów wielkiego, potężnego transportowca.

Kapitan siedział w swoim pokoju przeglądając rożne notatki. Właśnie czytał uwagę na temat nowego napędu skokowego, niby jest niebezpieczny i to prototyp wiec zalecało sie zastąpienie go starszym modelem. Dowódca okrętu jednak zignorował tą notatkę gdyż myślał że to tylko bez argumentów obawy przed nowym silnikiem. Miał już kończyć gdy ktoś chciał się z nim skontaktować. To był Fredrick Raines, admirał.

"Witaj, Kapitanie."

"Witam, Admirale, jest w czymś rzecz proszę Pana?"

"Owszem jest. Chodzi o Alpha Centauri, gdyż tylko Pański statek posiada wystarczająco mocny silnik skokowy by tam sie dostać."

"Przepraszam, ale czy dobrze rozumiem że chce Pan mnie wysłać do innego układu słonecznego?"

"Tak, dobrze Pan rozumie. Przydzielam Ci misję. Będziesz mieć na zadanie dostanie sie do Alpha Centauri i zbadanie planety która może sie nadawać do życia ludzkiego bez większych albo nawet w ogóle żadnych wspomagaczy do życia tam. Musisz zbadać całą planetę, poszukać życia, zbadać atmosferę , rozumiesz?"

"Rozumiem ale mam jedno pytanie, dlaczego ja?"

"Dlatego że tylko Pański statek ma napęd skokowy który potrafi sie tam przenieść w dosłownie chwile w porównaniu z resztą, oraz ufam Tobie."

"Rozumiem, potem wrócę do Ziemi i uczcimy nasze badania przy piwku i kolegach, hehe."

"Możliwe, zależy co znajdziesz i jak ważne to dla nas będzie. Przygotuj się do wyprawy bo trochę potrwa. Wyrusz jutro i poinformuj załogę."

"Zrozumiano Admirale!"

"Powodzenia." Admirał się rozłączył i wrócił so swoich spraw.

Kapitan chwilę potem wstał i powiedział dwóm oficerom aby przygotowali załogę na omówienie misji i na wyruszenie w drogę. Kapitan przygotował i posprzątał swoje biurko poczym wyszedł do pokoju gdzie będzie omawiać misję.

"A więc, jutro o godzinie 0800 wylecimy do Alpha Centauri, spodziewamy się że przybędziemy maksymalnie do godziny 1100. Poczym zbadamy tą planetę" Pokazując na hologram i wskazując rożne miejsca na niej

"Tutaj będzie nasz statek orbitować, o godzinie 1200 statek zwiadowczy będzie miał za zadanie dolecieć do planety, sprawdzic czy da sie na niej oddychać, jaka jest temperatura i atmosfera na miejscu. Potem gdy wylądują skomunikują się z nami i wyślą nam dane. Gdy już skończą wrócą na statek. Jeśli powietrze na tej planecie będzie dobre do oddychania wtedy wyruszy skład naukowców żeby zbadać grunt i jeśli jest, życie na tej planecie. Następnie skomunikują sie z nami i bedą czekać na dalsze polecenia, czy wszystko jasne?"

Wszyscy potaknęli głową.

"Bardzo dobrze, wyruszamy jutro o 0800."

Kończąc wypuścił wszystkich żeby sie przygotowali i kontynuowali robotę gdyż jutro może dojść do czegoś niezwykłego.

Kapitan wrócił do swojego pokoju i kontynuował to co robił wcześniej pijąc kawę. Potem poszedł spać na łóżku z myślą na to, ze jutro będzie naprawdę niezwykły dzień.


	2. Skok

**Godzina 0600, 2 godziny przed startem.**

 **Statek SWC-142 "Rewolucja"**

* * *

Kapitan właśnie wstał z łóżka, spoglądając przez okno na przestrzeń kosmiczną, zmęczony ubrał się i przygotowywał się na misję. Nagle wszedł Sierżant Usef Omar z prośbą o wysłuchanie i wybaczenie za nagle wejście. Kapitan go poprosił o wyjaśnienie, On mu powiedział że paru członków załogi się zbuntowało nie daleko napędu skokowego, myśli że Oni chcą go zniszczyć bo może być niebezpieczny. Kapitan oburzony wyszedł z sierżantem do zbrojowni, przy okazji zbierając parę osób do akcji.

Razem weszli do zbrojowni i poszukali broni która nie jest śmiertelna, znaleźli Karabin który po strzale i trafieniu poraża prądem ofiarę, powodując utratę przytomności na ok. 10 minut, niestety mieli mało amunicji więc wzięli jeszcze podstawowe pistolety na wszelki wypadek. Gdy już mieli wyjść zobaczyli na monitorze że napęd jest uszkodzony. Bez dłuższego bezczynnego stania wszyscy zaniepokojeni i wnerwieni zarazem pobiegli do napędu.

Podczas ich nieobecności grupa zbuntowanych członków postawiła kilka bomb czasowych. Teraz tam siedzą i strzelają do wszystkich co próbują wchodzić, zranili już dwie osoby a oni sami mieli już 3 osoby postrzelone i 1 martwą. Było ich paru. 8 Członków licząc martwego i rannych. Była ostra jadka, prawie się przebili przez pancerz do kosmosu, wtedy Ci, co byli tam nie zależnie od strony mieliby gorzej niż przejebane, przegwizdane.

Wtedy pojawił się Kapitan, sierżant i parę żołnierzy którzy mieli im pomóc. Rozkazał im szybko ustawić się na pozycjach i powoli ale pewnie posuwać się naprzód. Kapitan sam obezwładnił 2 osoby potem sierżant kolejne dwie. Niestety, jeden z rannych rebeliantów zabił żołnierza który prawie go obezwładnił, gdy reszta załogi to zobaczyła, od razu dostał kulkę w łeb bez zastanowienia. Reszta się poddała, chowając bombę pod napędem. Wtedy zabrali ich do cel żołnierze i Sierżant zobaczył tą bombę, została 1 minuta. Od razu wziął się do rozbrojenia jej, gdyż sam potrafi ją rozbroić. Był na wielu bitwach i rozbroił prawie setkę bomb. A ta bomba jest dosyć prymitywna i bardzo krótko mu to zajęło żeby ją rozbroić. Wkurwiony do maksimum dobiegł do rebeliantów, teraz więźniów i walnął ich karabinem w brzuch, prawie stracili przytomność a reszta tylko spoglądała na to wszystko podczas gdy sierżant kopał ich gdy leżeli. Na szczęście, Kapitan go odepchnął bo by zginęli. Okrzyczał Omara i rozkazał 6 żołnierzom by zaprowadzili więźniów do cel.

Wtedy Kapitan rozkazał inżynierom sprawdzenie i naprawienie napędu do misji. Rozkazał także kilkunastu żołnierzom aby pilnowali napędu i ważnych części w statku bo teraz nikt nie wie czy to się może powtórzyć i czy to się powtórzy tu, czy gdzieś indziej.

* * *

 **Godzina 0700, 1 godzina przed startem.**

* * *

"Jak przygotowania Kapitanie?"

"Był mały bunt na pokładzie, kilka osób się zbuntowało i chciało wysadzić nowy napęd. Na szczęście udało nam się ich powstrzymać a bombę rozbroić Panie Admirale."

"Bunt? Bomba? Co się tam u was dzieje?"

"Wszystko już pod kontrolą , rozkazałem żołnierzom aby pilnowali i patrolowali ważne dla statku strefy, a samych rebeliantów wsadzono do cel. Nie uciekną."

"Mam nadzieję , że nie będzie buntu podczas gdy będziecie w szybkości skokowej, wystarczy 1 metrowa dziura i cały statek jak i załogę weźmie szlag. Niech Pan uważa na swoich ludzi, wolałbym żeby się to nie powtórzyło, zapanuj nad swoimi ludźmi, bo inaczej mogą być konsekwencje."

"Rozumiem Admirale, przepraszam za ten incydent."

"Ja wiem, że rozumiesz. Tylko ja nie wiem, czy nad tym zapanujesz. Powodzenia." Admirał się rozłączył.

"Pieprzona rebelia..."

Kapitan wstał i wyszedł z swojego pokoju na inspekcję napędu. Po drodze wziął sobie kawę i napotkał na paru leniuchów, od razu postawił ich do pionu. Rozkazał im aż 100 pompek i jeśli ich nie wykonają w ciągu 5 minut, zostaną prawdopodobnie zdegradowani. Surowo, ale prawidłowo. Wtedy przeszedł przez halę i widział kilkunastu inżynierów którzy naprawiają szkody wyrządzone wcześniej, wtedy wszedł do generatora prądu. Podszedł do inżyniera a on się odwrócił i mu zasalutował, Kapitan mu się odwdzięczył.

"Jak Generator?"

"W bardzo dobrym stanie, wszystko działa, tylko kilka godzin temu było jakieś spięcie i musieliśmy to naprawić , ale teraz wszystko jest w jak najlepszym ładzie."

"Pociągnie napęd?"

"Napęd? ... A, tak, tak. Pociągnie, pociągnie. Bez problemu wystarczy energii na to."

"Bardzo dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że ten ład będzie się nadal trzymał."

"Tak jest Panie Kapitanie!"

Następnie porozglądał się, popatrzył i zbadał jak działa , i czy na pewno wszystko jest w porządku po czym wyszedł i po krótkiej drodze wszedł do pomieszczenia w którym znajduje się napęd skokowy. Widział że po uszkodzeniach już prawie nie ma śladu i jeden inżynier podszedł i zaczęli rozmowę.

"Wszystko działa?"

"Niestety, nie wszystko, ale prawie wszystko. Za pół godziny na pewno wszystko będzie naprawione i będzie działać."

"A będzie działać jak przedtem?"

"To, co zostało uszkodzone, czyli między innymi przewody, będą działać słabiej ale nadal będą."

"A co z szybkością?"

"Sam napęd jest dosy- znaczy był dosyć uszkodzony, wtedy to nawet z Ziemi na Księżyc w kilka minut byśmy nie dolecieli. Gdyby nie ci imbecyle to mógłby polecieć do Alpha Centauri w pół godziny, teraz poleci w kilka godzin."

"Rozumiem, ale tak to wszystko co musi minimalnie działać, działa?"

"Na szczęście tak, Panie Kapitanie."

"Naprawcie jeszcze co musicie ale musicie to zrobić przed godziną 8."

"Tak jest Kapitanie."

Kapitan wyszedł usatysfakcjonowany że wszystko działa i wszyscy robią co trzeba wrócił na mostek i zgromadził najwyżej obecnych postawionych oficerów wokół hologramu i zaczęli dyskusję na temat misji. W tym czasie wszyscy już kończyli przygotowania i naprawy.

* * *

 **Godzina 0755, 5 minut przed startem.  
**

 **Mostek "Rewolucji"**

* * *

Wszyscy byli na swoich pozycjach, piloci sprawdzali kilka razy czy wszystko gotowe i czy mogą zaczynać, Kapitan dostał wiadomość że wszystkie naprawy zostały zakończone i że mogą ruszać. Zostało im tylko kilka minut na ostatnie pożegnanie się z Ziemią na jakiś czas.

"Start za 30 sekund." Głośno poinformował członków załogi przez głośniki Pilot.

"Za chwilę już tu nas nie będzie, ciekawe jak będzie w Alpha Centauri..."

"Nie wiem Kapitanie, ale jestem pewien że nic złego nie możemy tam napotkać."

"Obyś się nie mylił Sierżancie Usefie."

"Ja się nigdy nie mylę, Panie Kapitanie."

"Start za 10 sekund!" Pilot wykrzyknął i zakończył aktualizowanie i wprowadzanie współrzędnych.

"Start za 5 sekund!" Odbezpieczono przycisk który aktywuje napęd skokowy

"Start za 3..2.. Jedną!"

Pilot wcisnął guzik i polecieli. Wszystkich na pokładzie przechyliło i parę osób opadło. A na mostku było widać że przelatują z prędkością większą, niż światło.

"Zostały 54 minuty i 30 sekund do dotarcia na miejsce." Powiedział pilot poczym Kapitan powiedział wszystkim że mogą odpocząć i się zrelaksować, zakończył mówiąc:

"Tworzymy historię Panowie i Panie."

Został na swoim krześle na mostku i oglądał jak wszyscy piloci pracują, reszta załogi poszła albo do stołówki gdzie jedzenie dzisiaj było znakomite albo do swoich sypialń żeby odpocząć i zdrzemnąć się na jedną, nie całą godzinę. Inżynierzy sprawdzali transportowce i statki zwiadowcze czy są w dobrym stanie i nie zostały uszkodzone podczas skoku, nic im się na szczęście nie stało i wszystkie działają.

* * *

 **To już koniec tego rozdziału. Zachęcam do bycia aktywnym i do zostawiania recenzji. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodobało, spodziewajcie się jutro kolejnego rozdziału.**

 **Cześć!**


End file.
